13 novembre 2015
by Sally-of-middle-earth
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une histoire mais un hommage pour l'attentat à Paris le 13 novembre 2015, c'est-à-dire hier soir. Faîtes ce que vous voulez. Lisez ou pas !


**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Ceci n'est pas une histoire mais un fait réel.  
**

 **J'ai décidé de publier quelque chose en hommage à ce qui s'est passé hier soir à Paris.**

 **Ça été un carnage !**

 **J'ai une pensée aux familles des victimes ! Et aussi à des amis vivant là-bas et dont je n'ai pas encore de nouvelle.**

* * *

C'est vendredi 13 ! Ça porte malheur à ce qu'il paraît. Alors il ne faut pas croiser de chat noir, ne pas passer sous une échelle et ne pas briser de miroir... Mais moi, je n'y crois pas. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse et je suis la première à courir sous les échelles, à jeter des cailloux dans les miroirs sales de ma ville, je suis la première à caresser les félins sombres dans les rues.

Et puis, Vendredi 13 novembre 2015, le soir, Paris a croisé des chiens habillés de noir. Ce soir-là, Paris a eu les miroirs, les vitres et le cœur brisés par les balles de ceux qui n'ont que la violence et la mort comme langage. Ce soir-là, Paris est passé sous l'échelle de l'horreur et de la tragédie.

C'était un simple vendredi soir à Paris. La fin de semaine, le début du week-end. Des gens profitaient de leur soirée. Ils allaient dans les cafés, assistaient à des concerts ou à un match.

Une soirée tranquille qui a viré en cauchemar lorsque des personnes que dis-je des assassins, des terroristes, des monstres même, ont décidé de tuer de pauvres innocents. Ces innocents qui ne savaient pas du tout ce qui leurs allait arrivé. Ils passaient sûrement un moment en famille ou avec des amis. Ils discutaient, riaient,... Mais d'autres en ont décidé autrement.

Des fusillades, des kamikazes, une prise d'otage,...

Alors, moi en apprenant ces attentats à la télé après le match, le ventre noué, je commence à croire ce qu'on dit.

Vendredi 13.  
Vendredi Rouge Sang.  
Vendredi Noir.

Ces pauvres personnes, ces jeunes qui sortaient...ils sont morts. Tués par des terroristes, des..., des...je n'ai pas de mots. Et ceux pris en otage au Bataclan...

Lorsque je me suis endormis après avoir suivi et appris les évènements, il y avait 60 morts et les otages étaient encore coincés dans le bâtiments avec ces monstres. Maintenant, je me réveille et j'apprends qu'il y a eu 127 morts en tout ?!Que les terroristes se sont fait explosés dans la salle de spectacle avec des personnes innocentes encore à l'intérieur, à l'assaut des forces de l'ordre ?!

Dans quel monde vivons-nous ?!

Parce que tout va être dit et que c'est la porte ouverte à l'ostracisme, que beaucoup vont amalgamer et tenter de récupérer l'horreur et la barbarie qui n'a ni religion ni race, ,je voudrais dire que ma mère m'a appris à répondre à la haine par l'amour, la tolérance, l'empathie et le vivre ensemble avec la certitude que nous partageons le plus beau des statuts : l'appartenance à l'espèce humaine.

L'humanité. Une des plus belle chose. Tous ces pays qui nous soutiennent : l'Allemagne, les États-Unis, le Royaume-Unis, et plein d'autre encore... Cette solidarité ! Je tiens à leurs dire merci.

Ceci n'est pas une fiction avec des personnages de livre ou de films que nous mettons en scène comme nous le voulons. Non. Ceci est un fait réel, un attentat. Une pensée aux familles qui étaient en terrasse de café, dans une salle de concert, en train de rentrer chez eux dans la rue, à ceux qui sont restés, à ceux qui sont partis.

Cette année 2015 s'est terminé comme elle a commencé : dans la barbarie. N'oubliez pas : le terrorisme n'a pas de Religion, n'a pas de couleur, n'a pas de frontière, n'a pas de Dieu hormis celui de la Mort.

Faisons en sorte maintenant de continuer à vivre, à avancer, que l'année de 2016 soit meilleur que 2015 !

#PrayofParis

* * *

 **Merci.**

 **Ceci est un prelis. J'ai décidé avec ma soeur, si elle le fait bien sûr, de continuer.**

 **Il y aura sûrement d'autre chapitre mais inscrit dans une histoire cette fois.**

 **Si vous voulez écrire quelque chose dessus et qu'il soit publier ici, prévenez-moi.**

 **Bon week-end malgré tout !**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Sally-of-middle-earth**


End file.
